Kingdom Hearts: Releasing the Memories
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku and Amy. Have been called to give those missing memories back to those who lost them. Riku/OC, Sora/Kairi, and a mystery pairing later in the story.  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**This Chapter has been redone.**_

The last thing I remembered before I passed out was being on a Gummi Ship with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi and Riku.

_ "Amy! Kairi!" Aerith called, she looked in her teen years I must've been 4. Sure enough a little girl with brown curly hair and big brown eyes, and wearing a white sundress, was sitting in a flower field with Kairi. Kairi was wearing a blue sundress, she had red hair and brown eyes. "You two stay here Ok? I'll be right back, I forgot the food in town." I saw Amy nod, I walked up to the little girl. I tried to touch her head but I couldn't, my hand went right through her._

_ She got up and walked away from Kairi._

_ " Amy! what are you doing?" Kairi exclaimed._

_ " Exploring."_

_ " Aerith told you not to!"_

_ " I'm just going to pick some diff- Kairi!" Kairi had passed out on the flowers, I ran over to the children, unknown to my child self, Kairi had sleep cast upon her. "Kairi wake up!" _

_ "She won't wake unless I let her, kid." A boy with a mask walked up to little me. He sounded and looked about my age well considering he was in a full body suit, it was red and black. His voice is so... familiar, well ya it's my memory but there's something else. The sign on his chest looked like the heartless one! Oh little Amy, run away!_

_ " Well let her!" Amy said said crossing her arms, I had to hold back a laugh at my younger actions._

_ "Can't do that kid, I admire your bravery however, your _Majesty," _He walked closer, I backed away. Majesty? What? I'm no Queen._

_ "M-majesty?"_

_ " Come with me and I'll tell you all about your being Queen of Heart," He said kindly. Queen of... Heart? Aren't there only Princesses,So how am I the Queen of Heart._

_ " Hey Vanitas! Leave her alone!" A familiar looking kid came running up, he had blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes, Roxas?_

_ " Ah Ven, nice of you to drop in," Vanitas turned around to greet the newcomer. Ven? Who's Ven? Why does he look like Roxas?_

_ " Why are you harassing a little girl?" another voice called, King Mickey!_

_ " Well your majesty, surely you realized power she holds?" Vanitas sneered._

_ " Power? she's four!" Ven yelled angrily, my thoughts exactly._

_ " Wow you are dense," he laughed, "well another time then." Vanitas then disappeared through a dark portal. Why does he remind me of Riku so much? Well the old one at least. I saw Amy look around, until her eyes fell on the Ven kid._

_ " You ok?" He asked kneeling down to my level._

_ " Can you help my friend, she's hurt," I said pointing to kairi who was on the grass still._

_ " I was asking you,' He said looking at me curiously._

_ " Please help my friend!" I repeated. I saw him cast cure upon Kairi, he turned back to mini me._

_ " What's your name?" He asked, little Amy! do NOT talk to strangers, what would Sq-leon say? But even from my observing position I could see something in him that was full of light, I don't think he's a bad person._

_ " Amy," I said hesitantly, good girl._

_ " You want to protect people right?" he asked, well no duh!_

_ " Of course!" I sniff, "I'm tired of watching everyone else fight for my safety." Ven summoned a Keyblade and Both of us gasped, these must be the old keyblade wielders!_

_ " I think you are able to handle this," He held out the handle of the keyblade, and I grasped it. I could see the light coursing through my little me's body, this was how I got my ability to wield a keyblade!_

_ " When your older, you will be able to find a way to find me, and I will teach you your knew power," I saw Amy nod and look curiously at his now deeply saddened face. He took out a scary familiar charm from his pocket, it was the same way-finder I had in my pocket right now!_

_ " Keep it safe for me please," and I faded away from the scene in front of me._

"Amy! Amy!" a female voice called hastily to me I could feel myself being shaken.

" What happened Kairi?" I grumbled sitting up on the floor of the Gummi ship.

" You passed out and when we tried to touch you we got sent into your thoughts and memories!"

" So you saw what happened?" I asked.

" Yes, we all did," Mickey said looking sad. Mickey had come to pick us up so we could travel to different worlds, to find those who need help. Donald, Goofy, and Chip and Dale came too.

" Who's Ven?" I asked.

" Ventus was a keyblade wielder ten years older than you guys, but with the condition he's in he probably hasn't changed a bit . He helped me when I was trying to master the keyblade myself. He has two friends Aqua and Terra. Where they are, no one knows." Mickey replied.

" He talked to me, in my head," I said shocked.

" What?" Mickey jumped, " Gawsh what did he say?"

" He asked if I knew who he was, which I replied no, then he showed me the memory," I said, no one said anything until something just popped into my head, " The masked boys voice!"

" W-what about it?" Sora asked shocked at my outburst.

" I-it sounded like... you," I said eyes wide, " But just _evil. _Your majesty what does he look like under that mask?"

" I hope you wouldn't have to ask me, but he does look like Sora," Mickey said calmly, " But he had black hair and gold eyes." A black hair and gold eye Sora? That so sounds like his alter ego.

" Lovely, hey may I pick the first world?" I asked standing up only to stumble and be held up by Riku.

" Sure," Mickey said as I got my bearings and walked over to the controls and sat down, Sora manned the ships defense system.

" So hows Halloween Town sound like for you guys?" Sora and I exchanged a grin at how shocked Riku would be at the other half of this world.

" I can't wait to go-" Donald started.

" Donald!" I interrupted with a warning glare, he looked sheepish.

" What are you two hiding?" Riku asked as I made a turn towards Halloween town.

" Oh nothing," I smirked, " by the way when the ship changes your out fits you might get a little queasy." Sure enough a light flashed and our outfits were changed. Riku, Kairi and Mickey didn't have huge changes to my shock. Kairi now was super pale black hair and her clothes were darker, So were Riku and Mickeys only mickey got fangs. Rikus solver hair and light blue eyes did look darker though. It was then when I noticed everyone staring at me. " Uh- what?"

" That was a huge change you had there," Sora said staring at me.

" What are you talking- Oh!" I said as I ran to the nearest mirror. This was a big change, rather than a darker version of my clothes I got a tattered white knee high dress, my knee high converse boots were the same except black. I was really, really pale and I could say I looked...pretty without sounding like a snob. "Erm, that's new."

" I wonder why yours changed more," Riku said as we walked into the creepy forest that makes me uncomfortable,I shrugged not wanting to talk.

_Hi there. _I froze Riku saw me stop but I shook my head and continued.

_Still in my head I see._

_ Only when I feel the need. I need to tell you something._

_ What Ventus?_

_ Call me Ven. _I sighed, people were giving me weird looks.

_Alright, continue Ven._

_ Do you want to know where my missing heart is? _I gasped out loud, not being able to hold it in and I stopped.

_YES! I want to help and meet you, oh and by the way thanks for saving me from creepy mask guy._

_ No problem. The- DUCK! _

I jumped down in time to only feel something graze my back.

" Got someone watching out for you your majesty?" A cocky voice called, It was the same masked person from my memory, Vanitas.

_I killed him and the x-blade why is he alive!_

" How are you-" I said summoning my keyblade, my friends came to help but were cast back by a shield.

" Hold it pipsqueaks," he sneered at them, then turned to me, " Seems our dear Queen wants a history lesson." (AN: Lame I know I'm sorry) I went into a battle position, "well you see Ventus and his friends went to the Keyblade Graveyard under different orders, I am Ventus's dark half so to speak. The two of us together would make the X-blade, the all powerful keyblade, the key to the light and the darkness. Little Ven did not like that idea."

_Hell no!_

_ " _So in the end we fought and I won at first and created half of the X-blade. I then lost at poor Ventus's sacrifice to save his friends, he lost his heart and I disapeared. But now Ventus is to close to returning that even _I _could come back. His heart however lies in your..._friend." _he said to Sora in a sneering way, " Oh and soon as I deal with these people. I don't need you to be running away." He snapped his fingers and I sunk into a black portal.

" No!" I heard my friends yell.

I woke up in the realm of darkness, in the clothes I wear normally. Knee high shoes. white halter top, blue corset and mini shorts. My brown curly hair was thrown to my left side. I decided to not wait for Vanitas to catch me, so I wandered into the realm of darkness even though I know it's not the smartest thing to do.

He said after he dealt with my friends, I certainly hope they'll fight him off. Rather me than them, I have no idea what I could possibly do except... Oh no! Kingdom hearts! I could bring it back even after all we went through to destroy it. One failure by me and this whole ordeal could start up again. I hope I could keep Mr. Mask busy for a while.

All my friends fighting pure darkness, I want to be there, I want to help. I can't stand not knowing, my knew found relationship, sort of. It only to me and Riku four years to figure it out, lame as it sounds. I can remember it clearly.

_I walked around the Island getting a break from Kairi who has been badgering with me about my recent battle wound the one that got me sent away from the Xemnas battle. Feeling tired I sat down on the sand of the main beach. I wonder how they were doing Sora, Riku... It's been a day since I left and I didn't know battles lasted that long to be perfectly honest, but the he was one son of a bitch to kill the first three times. I took out the shell charm a got a year ago, from Riku. It looked like a shooting star, it's really pretty it has a purplish yellow hue. I feel horrible for the past year, when Sora was asleep I was assigned to watch his nobody, Roxas. It was a really boring task to watch someone kill heartless when you couldn't do it yourself._

_ But when it was time to get him to comeback to Sora, a battle occurred and I was gravely injured in the process. My mind was blank until the point when the guy DIZ who assigned me to watch Roxas woke me up and it was a week later, Riku was gone. According to DIZ, I had kissed the nobody not remembering my true past at all. Even with that knowledge, Riku was angry at DiZ for not letting me have my memory. I guess it was all for the cause, little squirts of this time appeared throughout my journey with Sora but nothing like kissing, which would make me hurl (AN: Sorry Sora lovers, I just don't like him). He made little appearances on the journey like when he fought Sora at the land of Dragons..._

_ " Amy? Sorry about bugging you about the injury," Kairi said sitting next to me._

_ "It's fine," I shrug, gazing out into the ocean. The sunset was making the water sparkle, I played with the sand._

_ "Do you think they'll comeback?" She asked._

_ " You think Sora would want to leave you or the Islands, of course he will," I said with a snort._

_ " You didn't say the same for Riku," she said quietly. That's true, the fact that he's wanted to leave this place was obvious, but was he gone long enough to miss it? I avoided the subject._

_ " Where's King Mickey, Donald and Goofy?"I asked._

_ " Looking around, apparently there's something interesting about this place to outsiders," She said smiling, I laughed but stopped when I noticed something fall from the sky. _

_ "Hey Kairi Look!" I exclaimed Pointing at the two things falling from the sky. The two lights hit the water and they turned out to be people! Sora and Riku._

_ "Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled out to the two confused boys in the Ocean. They noticed us and swam towards the beach. Sora ran towards us falling occasionally, it was the moments where I could easily hold back insane laughter, Riku walked slower. Kairi was grinning, but had a shocked face when Donald, Goofy and Mickey came running, and they greeted there friends with enthusiasm. My insides were jumping around like idiots, I kept my cool on the outside. He came back! I could kiss him! Which is exactly what I did, full on the mouth, I think the whole running at him threw him off too. Because he was in shock for a few seconds before he got over it. I was happier than I had been in a long time._


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the cold, bleak, pitch black realm of darkness, I was wishing my memories were reliving themselves again. To be anywhere but here... I sighed and kept walking I think I had walked for a couple hours, or a day not quite sure. That was when I stumbled across a beach. Right then that small glimpse of light that it showed brought peace to my troubled mind.

I was really wishing for that voice in my head, as awkward as it was, Ven comforted me, Especially during my wave of four year old memories, and the reliving of things I'd rather not thinking about. Not to mention that I was most certainly alone. Vens charm glowed on my chest, it's sad how I'm now finding inanimate objects my greatest source of comfort.

" Um miss?" a soft mother sounding voice called to me. I spun around to greet a young woman. She had blue hair, and her clothes resembled mine except blue and black and longer shorts, she also had two pink belts crisscrossed over her chest. Not to mention the armored shoes and bits of cloth.

" W-who are you?" But she wasn't paying any attention me, she was staring at the charm.

" Where did you get that?" She asked shocked.

" Uh someone gave it to me, why?" I asked hesitantly.

" I made one exactly like that, but I gave it to one of my friends, I have one too," She said holding up a light blue star shaped, way-finder. I put two and two together and gasped.

" Is your name Aqua?" I asked, though I had assumed so, the way she looked resembled the name.

" Yes..." She answered suspiciously.

" I know where your friend Ventus's heart is," I said, Her seemingly dull eyes lit of with joy.

"You do?" she asked in amazement.

" Yes it's in one of my friends, but I can get it out without hurting either of the- Oh!" She pulled me into a hug.

" Thank you so much," she said happily, this woman was like three inches taller than me.

" You're welcome, I want to meet him, well I did because when I'm around my friend he can come into my head, I assume it's because he gave me my ability to wield a keyblade," I said a little embarrassed.

" Slow down, you said Ven gave you the ability to wield a keyblade?" She asked astonished.

"Yes..." Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Your the Queen of Heart!" she gasped.

" So I've been told..."

" Do you know how to get out?"

" I can create a portal if you know where to- Argh!" I exclaimed as people fell on top of me.

" Dammit. Sora. Don't. Do that." I said furious.

" It wasn't me!"

_It was me._

_Hey Ven, I don't know if Sora sees her yet but-_

_ Aqua!_

_ Yea._

_ " _Are you Aqua?" Sora asked.

" Yes I am," The woman smiled, I just noticed for being 14 or so years older than me she looks no older than 19.

" Aqua know's where to go to save Ventus," I said.

" Where?" Riku asked surprised.

" Good question," I turned to Aqua.

" My old world or should I say castle Oblivion, which I created," Everyone in company looked stricken except for Kairi who looked shocked.

" You created the most confusing place in the universe?" Donald exclaimed.

" I made it so only I knew it's secrets, It's only to protect Ven's body, which is comatose by the way," she explained, " Wait you've been there?"

" Ya i've only been in the basements," I said.

" Upper floors for me and Ven's brain apparently," Sora said rolling his eyes at whatever ventus was saying.

_Shut Up!_

Aqua opened her mouth in shock, but I put my hand up. " All in due time right now I think we have a trip to make." She nodded and gestured for me to make a portal, she touched my hand and the portal lightened with the new destination.

" Let's go," she said.

I tripped out of the portal ungracefully, while everyone else got out nicely, which I was attempting to do.

" Ven..." Aqua whispered, the person in my memory was lying there seemingly asleep, on the floor. My hand started to give a luminescent glow as I walked over to Ventus. His clothes resembled Roxas's and Sora's meshed but he had armor as well. He had the pants like Roxas and not Sora's... (I don't know what the heck to call them).

I kneeled down next to him and put my hand where his heart should be, and I called it back from the dark, my eyes closing. I had to be flawless in my calling or Sora would be harmed so I was very careful, His heart returned and he was breathing normally which I saw when I opened my eyes.

" Wake up." his eyes opened and he blinked as he sat up, I stood up and I saw him looking at me curiously. He was probably dizzy and confused, but he probably can't remember some of the conversations he had in Sora's head. I rolled my eyes and held out the charm he gave me, which he then grinned, remembering me and grabbed my hand along with the charm. The light was blinding as it took up the whole room, the room was no longer a frighting white, but a warm comforting brown and tan. I helped him stand up and I didn't let go as I looked around at the new what looked like a throne room, Aqua gasped in happiness.

" Uh-hi," he said, I hugged him and it was apparently something he wasn't used to, but he returned it anyways.

" Welcome back," I said with a smile and moved out of the way so Aqua could say hi.

" Ven, I tried to help, but Terra..." she said hugging him as well.

" It's fine Aqua don't worry," he said shrugging, Aqua smiled at him and let go.

" You grew a year in sleep," she smiled, he rolled his eyes, really he looked 17 rather than 16. Sora, Kairi and everyone else came up to meet ventus.

" Hey there Ventus, I'm Sora!" said boy held out his hand for the other to shake, which he did.

" I'm Kairi,"

" Donald,"

" Goofy,"

" Riku."

" Amy, Aqua, Ventus," I said impatiently, " Don't we have another one to find?" Everyone laughed.

" Yes, but to search we have to split up, there are many worlds, closing the keywholes will also prevent loads of heartless coming into the worlds " Aqua said, " Into pairs, as much as I know certain pair would like to go together," she looked at me and glanced at RIku, " You must understand that your training is crucial, you will go with your obvious trainer Ven." I nodded, that didn't sound horrible.

" I will go with Riku and King Mickey," Then she added, " If thats alright your majesty."

" You obviously know what your doing," he said happily, " Plus I have many things to ask you."

" Thank you. Sora,Kairi, Donald and Goofy you will be a group as well," She said smiling at them, " which leaves finding worlds."

" I think my group should go to Radiant Garden first, then Land of Dragons and Halloween town," Sora said, everyone agreed.

" Although I personally want to go to radiant garden as well, you know... family there?"

" You know what I think we should all go," Mickey said, Ven and Aqua shrugged in agreement.

" Any significant places you think Terra would be?" I asked Aqua.

" The Keyblade Graveyard, where Ven, Terra and my er Final battles were and possibly the World that Never was, where you battles took place" She said stoic. Ven had the same face as Aqua on.

" Sure Ven," she said, smiling.

" I'd like to go to Pride Rock," I said grinning knowing that was one of Sora's favorite worlds, it was mine too.

" Dammit," He said, I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Atlantica, as well," I added as an after thought, " Ven pick one more."

" Er, Deep space," Ven said and then added when I looked at him like he was insane. " I'll explain in minute."

" So we all head out to Radiant Garden," Mickey concluded.

" How do you guys get around?" Aqua asked.

" Gummi ship why?" Mickey said.

" Ven and I have our own means but I think a road can fit two at a time, so..." Aqua looked at me hesitantly.

" I'm open to this new way of travel," I shrugged, " So how do you do it?" Aqua hit a piece of armor on her arm and after a flash of light she was completely encased in it, Ven did the same thing but hit his shoulder. Their armor was seriously battle damaged.

" I'll be right back I have to get you a armor piece," Aqua said running off,

" I must say I never got to thank you for coming to save me all those years ago Ven," MIckey said.

" It's no big deal," Ven shrugged looking a little embarrassed.

" It is because Aqua and I couldn't save you in time," Now everyone was listening.

" It was my decision to destroy the X-blade, I knew my heart was going with it," He said, " It's not your fault Mickey it's mine."

" Well i guess there's no point in arguing with you since you seem to headstrong in your opinion," King Mickey sighed, Ven grinned sadly. Aqua returned and gave me A piece of armor.

" It's a wrist guard, do exactly what ven and I did and you will have armor, the armor picks its color too," she explained as I put my fingerless gloves on and put the wrist guard on over my left glove. I hit the guard and was immediately incased in... white and black armor.

" Must be because you heart it split into a perfect dark half and a light one," Kairi concluded looking in awe. I just stared at the armor, tapped my guard again and it left me, I was left with armor on my shoes and another wrist guard.

"Sweet," I said excitedly.

" Chip and Dale said they have another Gummi ship in Disney castle," MIckey explained, " which means only Ven and Amy can get to Radiant Garden right away, but we'll see you in a few!" Ven put his armor back on and opened a portal, waving goodbye to Aqua and everyone, he opened a portal and I put mine on, then he turned to me.

" I hope you like surfing because being your teacher and yourself get the same vehicle as me," he said, I could here his grin. I rolled my eyes and willed for transportation which I got from my blue and white keyblade, the same ride as Ven's. I waved to everyone as well and I jumped on my ride and rode through the portal. Ven soon followed.

" Your a real natural at this," he said.

" I live on an island Ven..." I said incredulously, I moved my left hand in a wave motion, " remember? surfing?"

" But this isn't the ocean," he pointed out, i had nothing to say to that.

Radiant Garden:

" What happened here?" Ven asked at the sight of the now being rebuilt Radiant Garden.

" Heartless happened," I said shortly.

" You never really explained what they were," He said.

" The name kind of speaks for it se- well why don't you just meet one?" i said spotting a shadow heartless, I however quickly destroyed it with a quick bout of thunder.

" They look just like unversed," Ven said putting a hand on his chin.

" Un-what?" I asked.

" Vanitas created them, they look almost exactly like the heartless except blue," he explained.

" Oh you mean like that thing?" I said pointing to this very blue pointed monster.

" Yes! but I destroyed Vanitas..." he mused, I opened my mouth to say how wrong he was but someone beat me too it.

" No, sorry," Vanitas' voice said as he jumped down from a house, " Welcome back to the land of the living Ventus, shame I couldn't find her majesty in time to stop her."

" You!" he snarled.

" Yes me, your dear princess oh i'm sorry _Queen_, escaped from the realm of darkness, of which I sent her too. She's a hard one to catch." Vanitas said coolly, " Now, Amy let's see how strong you are." he said casting a shield in front of Ven so he couldn't help. I hissed at him and dodged his attack. I fired blizzaga on him which hit his arm (AN; Deja vu), but he retaliated disappearing and hitting me in the back.

" Ow," I grumbled, casting cure only to dodge roll again. I unleashed a couple of attacks I never used before I was mixing thunder and physical attacks, and my body suddenly glowed with thunder. I unleashed a barrage of attacks knocking him to the ground and making me extremely tired. Vanitas got up quicker than he went down.

" Not bad, it seems for an person to be protected you can protect yourself," Vanitas said not sounding the least bit tired, " If Ventus doesn't do what he's told, you'll make a perfect Plan B," and he disappeared in a portal.

" Damn. He's. Strong." I said panting, as I almost collapsed on the floor only to be caught by Ven.

" Are you hurt?" He asked looking me over.

" Nothing but the inevitable scratches and the slowly curing back," I said trying to get up but falling from my weak legs.

" Is it ok if I carry you? You don't seem able to walk that far," He said amused, and worried.

" Ya, Ya, sure," I said passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, **

** This is my new chapter, sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters . **

**I wish I did 3**

**Sincerely,**

**Amy( It's my pseudonym) Hint **

" Hello? Helloo?" A voice called out as I regained consciousness.

" Go away Yuffie," I mumbled.

" See even when knocked out she know's its me!" she laughed, and I opened my eyes to find my self at merlins.

" Hey Kid!" she exclaimed.

" Hi," i said sitting up.

" Ven said that when everyone gets here they'll explain what happened, can I have a hint?" she begged, Aerith joined us and shook her head at Yuffie's antics, Tifa came too.

" Hi, Tifa!" I exclaimed.

" Hi there," she smiled sitting down next to me on the bed.

" Tell me!" Yuffie exclaimed.

" We won," I said smugly, all the girls stared at me incredulously.

" No shit," she said rolling her eyes, " I want details!"

" No."

" Please."

" You'll have to wait."

" Pleeeaasse..."

" I got a boyfriend," I said exasperated, that shut her up.

" You got a-!"

" Sh!" I said covering her mouth with my hand, as Squall walked in. She gave me a knowing look and nodded. What caught my attention is that after cloud walked in after him, someone else followed, someone I hadn't seen in years.

" ALEX!" I yelled out, and stood quickly to find out that was a really bad Idea.

" Oh never mind," I said sitting back down woozy. She ran over and hugged me.

" What happened too you! you look like you fell in a circus while training lions!" she exclaimed looking me over.

" Well hello to you too, wait whose says that anymore," I said rolling my eyes.

" Hi, sorry I was just surprised and I do so SHUT UP!" she said defensively, Aerith smiled.

" Anyone would be," she said as Tifa ran over to cloud and hugged him, Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled something about sister in law. I figured I'd have a chance to ask her in private.

" I haven't seen you since the coliseum with spiky and crew!" she grinned, smiling at the memory.

" Ya, good times," I said rolling my eyes, " By the way I was here a lot over the last year, where were you?"

" Training to be a warrior," she said holding up a gun-blade like squalls except more intricate.

" Awesome how is it going?"

" Brilliantly, I finished!" she grinned.

" Great! But i'm sad I wished we could've trained together," I said.

" Huh? what are you talking about?"

" Er, I apparently am still training to be a Keyblade master."

" What? But you already are!" She exclaimed in shock.

" Not by ceremony."

" Oh shut up you," she said smiling. I waved at squall who was across the room, he waved back. What's funny is that I met " Leon" again after five years when he just beat Sora in a fight in traverse town. I was really mad at him because he had just knocked the consciousness out of my friend. But, later I learned that it was actually really funny.

" So how was your journey?" Alex asked, she had medium length blond hair, she wore a halter top, skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hands had fingerless gloves and a cloudy wolf bracelet, courtesy of her brother.

" I'm waiting for everyone else to come from Disney Castle and then I'll tell you," I said now distracted, " where's Ven?"

" Oh ya, your pal went to go look around, he should be back any minute..." Alex said trailing off as he walked in. " What is it with you and your tendency to bring really hot boys back home?" she asked staring at him.

" Oh shut up," I mumbled with roll of my eyes, as I stood up and swayed a bit, Alex helped me, then I walked over to the now talking men/boys.

"-no sign of anymore unversed," I heard Ven say.

" Well that's good one less enemy to worry about," Cid said.

" I knew your walk wasn't leisurely," I said smiling at Ven. This actually was true,I wasn't betting on Ven leaving if there wasn't an enemy.

" I can't believe you thought that it was," he said grinning. Just then the Group that went to Disney Castle walked in, I waved.

" My Amy, what happened to you?" Mickey said, looking at my arm.

" Huh? Oh..." I said finally getting it, my fight got me a nice scratch on my arm, pretty deep too.

" You mean you didn't know it was there?" Kairi asked incredulously.

" Not in the slightest," I said happily, greeting Riku and having the satisfaction of watching Sora make gagging motions.

" Hey Amy can I talk to you _alone _for a minute please," Alex asked nodding her head outside.

" Sure," I said walking outside with her.

" Ok first of all, woah to new boyfriend," I rolled my eyes again, " second, and I can't believe you don't realize it you have two guys after you," she said in shock. I pulled her away from the house.

" Explain," I said, she shook her head in annoyance.

" Well Blondie had all eyes for you the moment I saw him, and he stares at you and you should've seen his face when you saw Riku, except I only saw it because I was paying attention," She explained. I stood shocked for a minute and then blushed.

" Er, this is new,"I said.

" Clearly," she said, she glowered at me curiously and then her eyes widened "You do _not_," she said in shock.

" Huh?" I said rather surprised.

" Wow I can't believe it, you like him back," she exclaimed, I stared at her. " Amy, people aren't supposed to have relationships with there teachers."

" What! Oh gross!" I said scrunching up my face, " that is completely disgusting and uncalled for. he's what 17? It's not like he's thirty."

" How old is he chronologically?" She asked.

" Does it matter he looks and acts like he did 11 years ago," I said crossing my arms. She sighed in defeat.

" Fine, whatever you have me there, but the question is... who do you like more?" she asked ominously.

" Are you like a love guru or something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" I'm doing my job as a best friend, plus it's not like we get to act our age everyday." She pointed out, and I had to agree with her there. I hardly had time to talk to kairi, the three months I was on destiny islands.

" Ya, I know," I sighed.

" We'll talk later, we have to get back," she smiled, I sighed as I now realized we had walked to the bailey. I thought about what Alex said, who do I care for better? I mean Riku does have the whole saving me factor down, but Ven does too. I was still deep in thought when we walked back. I sat in between Riku and Ven which amused Alex greatly, I silenced her with a death glare.

" So now you guys have to explain what happened in the world that Never was," Leon (dammit I'm going to call him squall, the name annoys me) said as everyone got settled. Sora, started off explaining the fights we got into up to the part where Kairi came in and had gotten her own Keyblade. I explained the parts up to the death of Ansem the Wise. Sora then explained the Xemnas battles, because there was one he fought alone. Then I explained what happened when the portal closed and Riku, Sora and myself were stuck on the tower and the battles that happened afterwards until I was injured and sent back to destiny islands by Riku. Sora finished off the story from there.

" Well kids, that was one helluva story," Cid said taking out a cigarette.

" and now we have two more Keyblader's to help finish the war once and for all," Aerith added, smiling at Ven and Aqua, Ven must have explained the situation to The Restoration Crew when I was out cold.

" You sure do," Ven said.

" Merlin, do you mind if we rest up here before our journey?" Mickey asked.

" That will not be a problem King Mickey, more rooms have been made since you arrival," Merlin bowed. Everyone stood up and went about there own business.

" Well, I think this would be a perfect time to get some training in don't you think?" Aqua suggested, gesturing to Ven and I. we both nodded and went outside.

" Ok can you please explain that move I did, when I fought Vanitas?" I asked, i tried to ignore the rather large audience that I had, Well mainly because there was really nothing else to do.

" Well the attack that mixed magic and a physical attack, is called a deck command, when you did attacks related to the thunder element you used you started a command style where your attacks were based on the thunder element," Ven explained, " I know it may be to soon to ask but would you like to try it again, it comes naturally when you practice it enough."

" Sure!" I said happily.

" Now focus on the element you want to use and attack me with it," he said.

" Hold up, attack _you?" _I asked in shock, " Wouldn't it hurt?" He gave and exasperated sigh and put the armor and the spell protect on.

" Better?" He asked.

" Much," I said concentrating. I decided to use the least painful of element spells and did a water attack. (AN: ya, I made it up). I used a half spin attack and hit him with it he blocked it, I a few more which he blocked and this time i felt the power come to me as I did a command style, I attacked him furiously with bouts of water and a finally attack of making a whirlpool of water and throwing it at him. He couldn't block the last one, but he only somersaulted back on the ground and landed on his feet. " Woah," I muttered from the power. Ven took off the armor.

" That. was really. good," Ven said coughing up some water, " I've never seen that element used before."

" Really?" I asked about the spell.

" It's really rare, because it's really hard to keep it from becoming ice. There is a chill you get when summoning water, which causes the water to freeze and become ice. Is this your special element?" He asked.

" Special Element?" I asked, then I realized it must be the one that comes easiest to you.

" The element that comes easiest to you?"

" Oh no, Ice is however, I wanted to make it less painful by having water come at you instead of Ice, been there done that," I explained.

" Well considering the fact that I've have been completely frozen in Ice before it doesn't really bother me," he said dryly, but before I could ask more on the subject, he continued speaking.

" Do you think your up for one more?" I nodded, as he putthe armor back on. I decided to use Ice for this one, I did Glacier and Ice barrage which led me to a command style i later learned as Diamond Dust. This time at the end Ven was clutching his arm, I immediately cured it.

" I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, he took off the armor and smiled through gritted teeth.

" Don't be, that was actually amazing," He said, adding an extra cure to his arm, his face relaxed, " You did two rare Ice can't rely on your special element all the time though. We are going to need to work on the other ones too," He said.

" Fine," I sighed, and he laughed.

" Hey Sora!" Ven called out to the lounging 16 year old, who looked up, " Want to try?"

" Yes!" he exclaimed and walked up.

" What's your element?" Ven asked.

" Wind," Sora replied.

" Mine too," Ven exclaimed.

" I wonder why?" I said sarcastically, they laughed and began training. Alex and Kairi walked up to me and gestured for me to walk with them. As I walked away Alex muttered to me.

" He's staring at you."

" Shut up."


	4. ON Hiatus

** I apologize for not updating. It's just hard to find the right world, to write about that I can still fit in the story line. Nothing is really working for me. So as of right now I am creating a new story, hopefully one I can work with. I will eventually try coming back to this one if an Idea pops into my head.**

** Thanks so much for reading,**

** A. (**for those who watch pretty little liars. No I am not talking about that, It's the first letter of my OC's name.) :)


	5. And So We Begin Almost

**Hey everyone!**

** It's Baaack. :). Here's a new chapter in my thrilling tale... Ok not thrilling but still a tale. You may notice for those who have read both, this might end up going the same way as my Hearts to be Mended story, but barely. I'm planning on using your opinions and mine to decide which one I should continue doing more often.**

**Thanks for the review Xion's Person. You inspired me to post this chapter, cuz I really had no Idea what to write. But reviews make me write more for a story, just sayin...**

**Amy**

" So Alex told me about your new interest," Kairi said, smiling knowingly.

" Of course she did," I said glaring at her.

" The more help you can get the better," I walked up to Mc scrooge's(?) Ice cream parlor and got three sea salt ice creams, we all climbed up to the roof of a nearby building and watched the sunset.

" So, you did brilliantly during your training by the way," Alex started off.

" Tanks" I said while eating the ice cream.

" Water is really hard to master," she added.

" If your going to say I could do it because Ven was there think again," I said rather sharply.

" When else have you done it before?" Kairi asked.

" Um, in dire situations on the trip," I mused, " I can't really remember."

" But you had adrenaline right?"

" Yes... But-"

" Did you have any today?"

" No, but-"

" There you go it was your warm feelings that melted the ice you would've caused, you made ice the second time because you willed it so," Alex said firmly.

" Are you trying to get me to dump Riku?" I asked.

" No, I want you to be happy, you need to do something for you for once, let yourself be happy, choose what you want. Not only for your sanity, but even to beat Vanitas, if he finds a weakness in your heart he'll use it," Alex soothed, I sighed, lay down on the roof and put my hands over my face.

" Life sucks," I grumbled.

" We know," Alex and Kairi said in unison.

*** (AN: For those who dislike mush, skip)

Talking with girls for once was fun and helpful, It let me get my mind off the inevitable struggles between "good" and " Evil" soon to come. Also my issue with boys, all my life I never really had this problem, but being a girl I guess it must happen some time. I kicked a rock as I walked around Radiant Garden, I soon ended up in the flower field where I first met Ven , it was one of the first things that grew back after the heartless war waned. I saw some pretty lilac bushes, I then remembered that this is where i first stood when I met Ven, a lilac meant first love, how ironic. Apple Blossom trees were nearby as well, promise, also very ironic, Daffodils, meaning innocence. Since Aerith was in charge of planting in radiant garden, I couldn't fathom the reason why she picked these flowers. I'll have to ask her, nonetheless I sit down and enjoy the scents swimming around me. I pick a Daffodil and look at it's yellow petals. Innocence...

" Hmph, I wish," I said to no one in particular. I've killed people, I don't think that qualifies as "innocent". I did it for the world right? that counts? But somehow I don't think that matters. I pick the petals of the daffodils, considering doing the cliche ' Loves me, loves me not,' I decided I was over that kind of thing.

I felt split in two, one half of my heart said Riku, the other Ven. I can't decide,really. It's obvious they both like me, but I don't know what to do, I don't like being a heart breaker. It's not my style. To stay true to Riku will be impossible, with Ven there pulling at my heartstrings, it's like there is a fire that burns there unable to go out. I don't know when, but I eventually fall asleep.

" Amy!" Alex yelled, " Up and at em, todays the big day!" I felt around the floor, only to find it was really, soft and fluffy. How the hell did I end up on a bed?

" Ugh, where am I?" I asked sitting up.

" You seriously do sleep like a rock, Sora wasn't kidding," Alex said shaking her head at my stupidity, " Your at Merlin's again dum-dum."

" Oh, but how did I get here? Last time I checked I was in a flower field," I said, rubbing my eyes and getting a glass of water.

" Ya, about that we sent out a few people to find you, and Ven found you first so he carried you here," she explained, I sprayed out the water in my mouth, " Smooth," Alex snorted.

" He did what?" I asked coughing and washing my face.

" He carried you, and though it was a long way he didn't seem to mind," she said and I paused for a second before continuing what I was doing, and went to get dressed. I came out to have Alex do my corset.

" Well that was- Oh jeez Alex," I gasped loosing my breath, " I didn't mean to murder me with it, I don't wear it like some crazy old timey person," I wheezed.

" I thought that was the point of these things, to bring general discomfort," She said loosening it so I could breathe, " I can't believe you and Aqua where these."

" Ha. Ha, I think it's fashionable," I said, pulling a snooty voice.

" Sure it was, back in the 1800's," She said, while I started brushing my hair, " How do you get that thing on without me here?" I gave her a look.

" Magic."

" Very funny."

" No, i'm not kidding," I said, "I just need it tied once and then I can do it myself. I most certainly do NOT have a guy do it."

" It be romantic..."

" You are so weird," I sighed putting a mini spell on all my things and putting them in my pocket.

" I know right?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

" You know i'm going to miss your snarky and romanticist comments," I sighed, taking my griever charm of a desk and putting it in my pocket.

" No you won't," she said keeping a straight face.

" What?" I asked confused.

" I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed with a grin.

" Seriously?" I asked in glee.

" Yep, cloud said I could go and Aqua agreed, that the more help the better was perfect," she said grinning, I returned the grin.

" One problem how are you going to travel," I asked knowing she wasn't a keyblade wielder.

" Ah, this is the part where I explain how my gunblade is a keyblade," she said while I gave her a shocked stare.

" You see King Mickey came around to Traverse town soon after Radiant Garden was destroyed, and he saw the light in my heart and decided that I was worthy of the Keyblade, though Cloud is not a keyblade wielder he has been teaching me how to fight." I gave a low whistle.

" Wow, that's really cool," I said, grinning and gesturing out the door. We both went out to Merlins main room and met everyone who seemed to already be ready, I blushed for being the last one out. I noticed Riku was avoiding my gaze, I gave Alex a questioning look to which she answered knowing what I was referring to.

" How do I put this..." she started muttering to me, " Well you were mumbling in your sleep..." Oh this should be good, " and you kept repeating Ven's name." she said smiling trying to comfort me.

" Crap," I whimpered, this was not the way I was wanting the truth to come out. She patted me on the shoulder and held it there telling me she was there for me, I gave her a grateful glance.

" Hello everyone," I said trying to be as cheerful as I could muster. People either said "hi" waved, smiled or completely ignored my presence ( in Riku's case).

" Hey Sleeping Beauty," Yuffie greeted me, " we were wrapping up on the plans for you guys." I blushed at the comment.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed out so late," I apologized.

" We understand," Yuffie said clearly speaking for the group and everyone started to get up. I smiled at Ven, and I could feel my face heat up, fully aware of a certain pair of eyes on me.

" Time for our goodbyes," Aqua said giving a grateful smile to our hosts. Aerith hugged Kairi and I saw they became fast friends, I gave squall a hug that clearly shocked him, I had to bite back an exasperated sigh at that though he did hug back. We all made our way to the gummi yard. I hung back, and took the support Alex gave me and my will to talk to Riku.

" I-I'm sorry," I muttered sadly, " I just- don't think it'll work." Though I knew what I wanted tears still threatened to pour, he a great friend just not _the one._

" I understand," he said with surprising control, but sounding a little to cool for my liking. It's what he sounded like when he was hiding something, I sighed internally.

" Y-you are a great friend, I just don't think it can be more," I said stuttering over the words that I had to force out of my mouth. He shrugged and walked off, though I knew I had hurt him, even if he didn't show it. I shoved my feelings off to deal with them later as we all started to leave. Ven came up next to me.

" You don't have to do that you know, if it hurts you so much," he said.

" I'll be fine," I said smiling weakly, " I know what I want." I saw a bit of a smug expression flash across his face, but it was gone in a second, and I had to choke back a laugh.

" We should at least eat first," Sora said, as all the Radiant Garden people left.

" You have _got _to be kidding me spiky," Alex said exasperatedly.

" Hey! I'm hungry," Sora snapped back, and that was when I was grateful that Sora was NOT on the same group as Alex.

" I agree with Sora," Donald said, Goofy and Ven nodded as well, _boys/er... males._

" Fine!" Aqua said frustrated, " lets eat." We went to the marketplace nearby and got food, well as soon as we got there I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast so I ate. I sat in-between Ven and Sora as we ate. I had to hold back on my glances at Ven, because Riku was sitting right across from me. (AN: ha ha bad luck!). Afterwards, we finally went on our merry way. Thank god, the tense atmosphere was killing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
